In the shadows
by Maria-A-D
Summary: About 6 month ago Charles had noticed this figure following him around from time to time, and though some people would have been alarmed, and Charles had been at first, he was not. Because as their eyes had met the first time, all worry had disappeared, and Charles believed he had fallen for this shadow admirer. X-Men First Class, Medieval AU.


Hello author here.

I came across a gif set on tumblr that immediately caught my attention and this is what it became.

An, AU, medieval X-men First Class with a young Charles and Erik who fall in love in a world of magic, dangerous creatures, kings and queens and accepted homosexuality.;)

This first chapter came out of nowhere and I will not promise another one, maybe I'll continue the story but only time will tell.:P

Now enjoy, and review please.:)

Oh and here's the link to the gif set:

post/49708043244/theletteraesc-kageillusionz-lostw iginity

…

The town was buzzing with life as the sun rose on the horizon. The market stands would soon be filled with goods to sell to the, not yet arrived, buyers. The passed out drunkards lying near the inn were moved, some picked up by family others dumped in the, still dark, alleyways.

Every fear, the night had created in the people, was put away. The creatures from the nearby forest were long gone, and the children could now play safely on the streets.

The guards at the castle ended their shift, and well rested soldiers took their place, ready to defend their dear king and queen.

One, for many, well known shop, had been busy some time before the others: The bakery.

As the bakery placed closest to the town square, it was well visited and known throughout the city, they even delivered to the castle from time to time. Other than just being known for their pastry, they were also known for one sweet, friendly, lovable and young baker's apprentice: Charles Francis Xavier.

Charles looked up as the bell on the door sounded in the small shop, a broad smile dominated his face as he greeted the first customer of the day.

"Hello Diana, the usual?"

He sent a teasing wink to the well-dressed blonde, who smiled back fully aware of his flirtatious nature.

"Hello Charles. And yes the princess will be expecting your lovely apple slices on this beautiful morning."

Charles smiled as he began packing the order. It was Saturday morning and as always, the last four years, he knew that the princess' personal maid would be coming by expecting a fresh bash of the princess' favourite pastry (And his own creation, mind you.).

"There you go Diana."

He handed her the bag with pastry and as always she soon turned to the door, in a hurry to go back to the castle.

"Have a nice day and see you soon."

He winked once again and she nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Charles."

And so another busy day had begun.

The town filled with travellers, shoppers, sellers etc. and the shop was busy as always.

Charles sent everybody off with their order and a friendly smile, some of the regulars even got the familiar wink and once in a while a good joke was thrown in.

It wasn't until after 12 o'clock things slowed down a bit, and Charles could finally take his break and let his boss take over for a while.

"Now boy go have your break, get something to eat and relax."

Thila smiled at him as she gave him a push towards the door.

"Oh and could you be a darling and buy some flour for tomorrow?"

Her smile was a little apologetic as she asked him to run the little errand, it never felt good to send her small overfriendly worker on this sort of heavy errand.

Charles laughed.

"No problem Thila, I'll go get the flour. And don't worry, if it's too heavy I'll get some help."

Thila smiled and laughed as she clapped him on the back, happy to have such a helpful boy.

"Now shoo boy, shoo."

Charles sent her one last smile before he went out the door and onto the streets.

The amount of life out there was a bit overwhelming, but Charles soon adjusted and began to walk with a broad smile on his face. As he passed the other shops and different stands, he waved and said hello to all the familiar faces.

The radiant colour of the shop he was heading towards caught his eye, and as always he was somewhat mesmerized by the craftsmanship of the shop's exterior. This was his favourite eating place, and he had been coming here for the last three years. He had even become friendly with the owner, a sweet older lady whose late husband build the place, and in that he had been lucky and could now eat there for almost nothing (A nice deal for one who was trying to save up whilst on a somewhat low salary.).

"Hello Betty!"

Charles entered the shop with a broad smile and his eyes were immediately met by Betty's sweet older ones.

"Charles honey, I was wondering when you'd be stopping by."

She walked from one of the customers seated in the eating area and to his side, where she pulled him close in a tight hug.

Charles laughed and hugged back.

"You know how it is, Betty."

They pulled apart but Betty kept her hand on his back and began guiding him to the usual table.

"Marie, would you please serve Charles the usual and a cup of tea for me as well."

Betty smiled to her waitress as she nodded.

Charles sat down at the table by the window and smiled as Betty did the same. She did not always sit down with him and if she did she often had something important to discuss with him. Either it was some small talk from the street, or it was news from the royal palace and sometimes she tried to give him advice on life and love.

What today's subject was going to be, would soon be revealed.

"Charles honey, how are you."

Charles smiled at the simple question and answered truthfully.

"Wonderful; Blessed by having a job, and a roof over my head."

Betty nodded but as always she had that look in her eyes, like she was convinced he was somewhat lying and Charles now had a feeling about where this was going.

"Have you found anybody to share your life with, dear?"

Charles' smile became a bit tense but before he could answer, with his usual answer, a plate with food was placed in front of him.

He turned to smile at Marie, who was placing Betty's tea in front of her.

"Thanks Marie."

"Life is a beautiful gift, and to be able to share this gift with another person is the most rewarding thing you can imagine."

Charles smiled but instead of answering, seeing how he knew she was going to continue anyway, he slowly began to eat.

"Charles dear, you're 21 years old and I, of all people, can imagine the loneliness."

Charles' mouth was full, so once again the only answer Betty received was a slight smile.

"Dear, dear Charles. For your own sake, your own happiness, go out there in the world, and find your one. He or she will be waiting for you and the happiness that is yet to come will change your life."

Charles, who this time did not have his mouth full, looked out onto the street for a short moment, the smile he gave Betty was calm but with a hint of sadness.

"I'm happy the way things are, really."

He tilted his head a bit, whishing she would leave the topic.

"Do you have anyone you fancy?"

The question was a bit off from what Betty usually asked, and suddenly it occurred to Charles that he had seen a slightly familiar figure? a moment ago, when looking out the window, and that he might have been looking for longer than he knew. A small blush came across his face.

"No not really."

Betty lit up in a smile; sure that he was not telling the entire truth.

"Hmm."

Though she only uttered a sound this was all that was needed to make Charles continue.

"No, no.. I don't know him or anything. And he's out of my league. So.."

A deep blush was now occupying his face and Betty could not help but snicker.

"Love stops at nothing."

Charles smiled once again though his smile was clearly tense, and luckily Betty caught on, and with a small smile she changed the subject.

"I have heard that the princess is looking for her one."

Charles, who had begun eating again, nodded and raised his eyebrows to show interest and Betty soon continued.

As Charles continued his meal Betty shared a good variety of stories, and the mood was back to normal. About half an hour later Charles was done with his food and tea, and he was ready to leave to get the flour.

Charles stood up and helped Betty do the same.

"Thank you for another lovely meal Betty."

He shook her hand and hugged her shortly.

"Take care dear."

She clapped his hand and stroked his cheek.

"Thank you, and you take care of yourself as well."

He walked towards the door and turned to her and Marie one last time.

"See you Marie and Betty!"

They waved as he went out the door.

Once again out on the busy street, Charles began walking towards the flour mill.

His mind wandered back to the beginning of his and Betty's conversation and a sigh escaped his lips.

He had heard the whole ordeal time and time again, being 21 and not married or just having a partner was not common. Usually people got married around 16 to 18, and most female-male couples had children quite early, male-male or female-female were always the ones to reproduce latest. Which made sense seeing how male-male needed to adopt and female-female needed to.. well, hook up with a male, and not all were happy to do that.

Truth be told, Charles was lonely. He would never admit that to anybody but he was, not that he spent his days being sad and regretting that he had not yet found his one, he was happy. He loved his job, his home and he also had other people that loved him, so he had nothing to complain about.

"_Do you have anyone you fancy?"_

The question once again came to him and he blushed. He had not told Betty the whole truth. He had one he fancied, or; at least so he thought, he wasn't sure.

About 6 month ago he had noticed this figure following him around from time to time, and though some people would have been alarmed, and Charles had been at first, he was not. Because as their eyes had met the first time all worry had disappeared, and Charles believed he had fallen for this shadow admirer.

He had been meaning to approach this stranger but before he got the opportunity he had learned who it was.

Sir Erik Lensherr; the crown prince's right hand.

Charles sighed once again.

That information had scared Charles more than he was proud to admit, and after a few days of worrying about why the prince's right hand was following him, he decided to keep his distance and see how things went (And he remembered he had nothing to be afraid of, after all he had never broken any laws.).

That was 4 months ago.

Well, after finding out who his follower was, Charles decided to leave it be for a while. Well, actually he was afraid. Why of all people, did he fall for a knight? He was a mere baker's apprentice and the gap between the two was actually illegal.

"Woah boy! Watch out!"

Charles was ripped out of his line of thought when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back. A horse carriage then passed him with a good amount of speed, and Charles realised he had just been saved.

As he was released from the strangers grip he turned to look at his saviour, a small hope that it was the knight that had occupied his mind for so long.

It was not, and he looked up at a pair of blue eyes and some ruffled blond hair.

"Thanks."

He blinked as he tried to remember whether he knew that face or not. He was handsome, tall, blond, blue eyes, strong features and as far as Charles could see he also had a strong body. And a winning smile.

"You're welcome, just remember to look where you're going because I'm not going to be here to save you all the time."

And a gorgeous voice.

"I'll remember that."

Charles laughed and smiled.

The two stood there looking at each other for a while, not sure how to move on from there.

"Well I'm going this way."

Charles pointed in the direction of the mill, and began to walk.

"Oh, so am I. I'm going to the flour mill."

Charles, slightly surprised, smiled and nodded.

"Well then."

They then began walking towards the mill.

"My name is Walter."

The blond smiled and looked shortly at Charles who smiled back and nodded.

"I'm Charles, nice to meet you."

Walter was about to continue their conversation as he was interrupted.

"Yoh Charles!"

Nick waved at him and Charles realised that they were already at the mill.

"Hey Nick."

Charles waved back and smiled at his friend, he looked to Walter for a short moment to give him an apologetic smile.

"I'll go get you a sack of flour, anything else?"

"Thanks. And no, just flour."

Nick winked before he disappeared to get the sack of flour, Charles laughed and then turned towards Walter.

"Thanks for earlier."

Walter smiled.

"No worries. It was an interesting way to meet a new person."

Charles laughed and nodded in agreement, Walter continued.

"But, I need to go now. Actually I begin working here today."

He nodded to the mill and smiled.

"Oh, then I guess I'll see you around."

Charles smiled and shook Walters hand.

"Yep, see ya."

Walter waved as he went into the mill to find his new boss. Charles was about to look around when Nick appeared again, with the flour sack on his shoulder.

"So, should I follow you home?"

Nick winked and smiled as he stopped in front of Charles who laughed.

"That would be great, thank you."

Nick was about to walk past Charles to begin the walk to the bakery when he let out a small snicker.

"Your admirer is back."

Charles tilted his head, confused at first.

"What?"

Nick gestured behind him with a nod and at broad smile, Charles then turned to look.

There he was. Standing by one of the market stands on the other side of the street.

He was tall, wearing dark clothes and with his sword in his belt. His hair was dark and ruffled and as always Charles felt the urge to run his fingers through the brown locks. Then there was his face, as always a neutral frown was dominating his features, but it only made Charles smile even more. He also had rough stubble, a small beard, charming and well cut and another thing Charles felt the need to touch. Most mesmerizing of all though, were.. his eyes.

They had never really been close to each other but Charles was certain that his eyes were brown, and he could only begin to imagine what secrets those deep amber orbs held.

Their eyes met, and as always he turned and left.

Charles sighed and looked back at Nick, who was smiling.

"He always runs away when you look at him."

Charles shrugged and looked back again shortly, he really had just left, even making the sales woman he had been speaking to wonder.

"Now let's go."

Nick had moved past him and begun to walk, expecting Charles to follow.

And Charles did.

Nick was actually the one who, 6 months ago, had told Charles that he had a follower. And Charles was happy that he took it the way he did, even after learning who the follower was, Nick had supported him. He was there to joke about it, and make Charles' worries about the whole thing disappear.

"If it's meant to be it can work, you know."

Charles looked up at Nick who had stopped.

"Love works in mysterious ways."

…

Hope you liked it, and as mentioned at the top, please review.

P.S.: I have ideas for the next chapter so it will probably be written, but we'll see. I do need to have time and ideas for it after all.

! Thanks to DDarisieg for being my BETA reader.!


End file.
